


Candle Girl~

by MissingMilo



Category: Candle girl - Fandom, DTTWT - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, quackity - Fandom
Genre: Candle girl - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dttwt - Freeform, F/M, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Quackity - Freeform, Quackityhq - Freeform, alex quackity - Freeform, dream team, karl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMilo/pseuds/MissingMilo
Summary: MM this was a joke please, please please, joke joke please please joke joke for english class
Relationships: Karl jacobs & candle girl
Kudos: 1





	Candle Girl~

_ As usual my coworker has left me to work alone in this dim lit candle shop. The overwhelming smells have started to fade out after the months and months of me working here. The relaxing environment and lofi music quietly singing in the background have led me to dwindle into sleep. Or at least it was until the jingle of the door opening startled me back into consciousness.  _

_ “Welcome to the store, let-” I looked up and saw him. Karl. _

_ He visits the store for what seems to be once a week; looking for the candles to buy. I’ve helped him on multiple occasions, but something always stops me from starting a conversation that didn’t involve the new candles we had just gotten in; and “oh this candle is my personal favorite”- _

_ I pushed myself out of my own head and finished the classic store welcoming. _

_ “Let me know if you need help with anything!” I said in the same preppy voice as before. _

_ “Will do!” Karl responded in a cheery high pitched tone as he gave me a friendly wave. _

_ “Sure thing” another voice giggled. _

_ I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had failed to notice the shorter friend that had walked in along with Karl. _

_ They walked off deeper into the store and lightly hit my head on the table out of disappointment. I had talked to karl multiple times before, each time with no faults or hesitation. From the moment Karl walked into the store for the first time, I could tell that he was an outgoing, hyper, bundle of joy. We even had the same fashion sense; chunky oversized sweaters, black jeans, and brightly coloured Converse. Every Time he visits the store, he invites me to help him pick out the newest addition to his overgrown candle collection. Talking to him has always been so simple and easy. Mindless banter and quite giggling while smelling as many candles as possible before our noses started to ache. _

_ I’m sure you can already tell but I am usually a very outgoing person, but something was pushing me further and farther away from approaching the two. I leave my own thoughts once again to hear the sound of giggling. _

_ “Alex, no I am not going to do that!”  _

_ I’m assuming Alex is the friend that Karl brought into the store with him on this cold night. I look over at the pair and watch as Alex pokes at Karl while they both look over at me. In a panic they both take cover behind the display they were browsing. I giggled and shook my head at them when they popped their heads out from the display just enough for me to be able to see their eyes. _

_ “Fine, fine” I hear karl say in a worried tone as he fully stands up. _

_ He looks at me with a nervous expression as Alex pushes him towards the registers. He keeps walking towards me in a slow and frightened manner.  _

_ “H-hi” He smiles and fidgets with his fingers. _

_ “Hey! Is there something I can help you with?” I gave him a reassuring smile. _

_ “Um, not really but yes” he gulps. _

_ “Okay… Well what can I do for you?” I question. He takes a deep breath and quickly says, _

_ “ I know we don’t really know each other but you seem really cool and I think it would be awesome to talk about something other than my crippling candle addiction. It’s okay if you don’t walk to, I would-” _

_ “Of course I would love to!” I interjected his rambling. _

_ He looked at me with shocked eyes. _

_ “Dead ass” He asks. I look over at Alex who is currently laughing while hunched over. _

_ “Absolutely! You seem really cool Karl, let me give you my number and we can set up a date!” I exclaimed while smiling from ear to ear. _

_ “Thank god, because I was really worried that I was going to have to find another candle store to go to after you rejected me.” _


End file.
